In recent years, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have become very popular in emerging flat panel displays both at home and abroad, this is because OLED displays have characteristics of self-luminous, wide viewing angle, short reaction time, high luminous efficiency, wide color gamut, thin thickness, large size and flexible display and simple manufacturing process and so on, and have a potential of low cost.
OLED display in accordance with a color classification can be divided into three ways which are RGBOLED, WOLED+color filter, and BOLED+color change layer; wherein, a way of a RGBOLED uses an independent luminescent material to manufacture a RGB three-color organic light-emitting layer, with a characteristic of a luminous efficiency, do not need to add a color filter or a film of a color change layer, however, a RGBOLED three-color process uses a shadow mask vapor deposition which a high-precision pixel for a requirement of a process precision is high; the way of a BOLED+color change layer uses a blue light-emitting material to manufacture the organic light-emitting layer, when emitting a light, the film of the color change layer is set in a middle, and a device of the luminous efficiency is not as good as a RGBOLED mode, and an efficiency of a BOLED, life and other issues are also very detrimental to the development of this technology; the way of a WOLED use a white light-emitting material to manufacture an organic light-emitting layer, and the color filter is added in the middle, the luminous efficiency is not as good as the RGBOLED way, but the use of an open mask evaporation method, which the process is simple. Therefore, a current mainstream technology is to develop the technology of the RGBOLED and the WOLED+color filter.
In the technology of a WOLED+color filter, the device of the WOLED (that is, white light OLED) is first prepared, and then three primary colors are acquired through the color filter, and the three primary colors are combined to realize a colorization, and a key point of this technology is to acquire a high efficiency of a white light and a good choose of the color filter, the color filter will inevitably cause a light loss, but WOLED does not need a high precision shadow mask, and then a color filter technology is mature in an application of a LCD production technology, so the technology of the WOLED+color filter is large-size full-color OLED display production which the potential of the technology is the largest. WOLED device has two structures which are a top emission device and a bottom emission device, with a large-size high-resolution OLED display requirement, the top emission due to a pixel aperture ratio is good and beneficial to realizing a high resolution, so a top emission WOLED device is a development of a mainstream in a technical direction. However, in a manufacturing a process of the top emission WOLED device, a distance between a light-emitting sub-pixel and a light-emitting area of a cover plate is short, so an adjacent light-emitting sub-pixel has a problem and a risk of a light leakage and a color mixing.